Last Rookileaks 3
250px|right While there is no excuse, I do have an explanation. I was in the process of organising the burial of a freelance employee of this department. Regards, Dominic. ---- from: Dominik Rook to: Alistair Frith subject: A last matter of business Take heart Alistair, this will he my final report. I write to brief you on two creatures that fall outside the three main Types. I must stress that this should not be taken as an exhaustive list: we still have much to learn about the preternatural world. It is hoped that future governments have the wisdom to direct funds back into this area of research. First, there is the succubus (f) or incubus (m). Our knowledge of this creature is limited for a number of reasons. Firstly, it presents as entirely human: in fact; in fact, the monster itself may not realise it is dangerous, let alone non-mortal. Secondly, its victims die of seemingly natural causes, such as stroke or heart attack, which means that the deaths are not recorded as murders. And finally, because it's difficult to test and monitor these creatures without placing our agents in a peculiarly delicate position... When a succubus or incubus touches a human, skin-to-skin, it elicits in that human a powerful sexual desire for the monster, and the monster alone. This bond of attraction is all consuming: as long as the human remains in the monster's presence, he or she will think and dream of little else. If the monster returns this desire and copulation takes place then the human will die, either in the sexual act itself or soon afterwards. The difficulty of confirming the identity of these creatures means that we have only two suspected succubae and one suspected incubus on our radar. One of their number is a newly self-aware succubus in her early 40s (#KS307). Evidence suggests she is in a long-term relationship with a Type 2 who, of course, cannot he killed by a succubus in the usual manner. Records show that they were married in Gretna Green late last year, and we believe they are now residing somewhere in the north of Scotland. Beyond that, we know very little. For a brief period in the latter half of 2011 we were tracking the Type 2 by the trail of terrified, half-drained young women he left in his wake, but once he formed an alliance with the succubus in early 2012 the trail vanished. We know that this T2 has never managed to stay dry for long before, so what could this change mean? Has he moved on to murdering his victims., rather than just drinking from them? Is the succubus covering up his crimes now that she understands the extent of her own power? If so, these two could be far more dangerous together than apart. This brings us to the second creature I want to you to be aware of: the so-called demon. The succubus/incubus is said to be the offspring of a demon and a human. Exactly what is meant by the term "demon" we do not know for sure, as the lore consists almost exclusively of rumour and conjecture. Perhaps the name refers to a kind of Type 2; certainly my father alway belived the name was synonymous with the Old Ones. However, my research has largely ruled out this theory. I believe "demon" refers to a type of monster we have (...) (...) Veröffentlichung: Mittwoch, 6. März 2013 - Being Human Blog Kategorie:Last Rookileaks